


One day at a time

by Hotgitay



Category: No Ordinary Family
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jim and Stephanie process what happened to their family





	One day at a time

“We will keep our kids safe”Jim says to her 

“These powers they came out of the blue”Stephanie said to her husband 

“Figure It out”Jim says 

“One day at a time”Stephanie replied holding his hand in hers

“Exactly what we are going to do”Jim agreed with his wife


End file.
